


irrational

by k1llug0ns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Author Is Incredibly Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto Have 2 Arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1llug0ns/pseuds/k1llug0ns
Summary: in which naruto doesn't want sasuke to leave on his mission tomorrow.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	irrational

**Author's Note:**

> i just feel like we, as a fandom, do not talk enough about the fact that naruto probably has separation anxiety to sasuke and doesn’t like being apart from him (and vice versa, though sasuke would never admit it).
> 
> so i wrote about it
> 
> also it's like ,,, 3:27 am rn so uhhh :)

Sasuke could already tell it was one of those days when he woke up at eleven am to Naruto’s tightening grasp around his waist. 

Naruto was a morning person, whereas Sasuke was not, and Sasuke had grown used to waking up to the (somewhat) loud noises of movement and getting ready in the mornings, Naruto acting as his alarm clock more often than his actual alarm.

This morning, however, was different.

There was no sound of early morning cartoons buzzing from the tv, no smell off coffee in the air, and no loud footsteps and out of tune humming that seemed to accompany the blonde wherever he went before the hour of 8am. 

Instead, there were small sniffles, muffled against his shoulder, and a warm weight against his back, holding him desperately close, as if he was going to disappear into thin air if he were let go of. Sasuke could feel the hitches in Naruto’s breath, his body shaking against Sasuke’s own as he trembled in silence, and Sasuke could feel the tears seeping into the shoulder of his shirt.

He rolled around - which proved to be an incredibly difficult task, as he had to pry himself from Naruto’s arms to move at all - and faced Naruto, thumbing away stray tears on the blonde’s whiskered cheeks.

Naruto’s eyes followed his movements carefully, watching Sasuke’s fingers as his hand retracted, before reaching up and grabbing it with his own, intertwining Sasuke’s fingers with his own. Sasuke stroked the top of naruto’s hand with his thumb, laying his head back on Naruto’s chest. they sat in comfortable silence as Naruto calmed down, his breathing slowing back to a normal pace. 

“You okay?” Sasuke mumbled after about fifteen minutes, reaching another arm around to toy with messy blond locks. he received a squeeze to his hand in response, and released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “Another one of those days?” he asked, voice a little clearer this time, and received another squeeze of his hand.

They laid silently for a few more moments before Naruto cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, wincing at the way his voice wavered. “It’s stupid and I know you aren’t touchy and it’s completely irrational and I’m sorry and-”

“And it’s okay. It’s not stupid” Sasuke cut him off. “It’s been kinda bad these last few days, are you worried about something” Sasuke didn’t have to clarify what _it_ was he was talking about.

“It’s dumb”

“No it’s not”

“Yes it is, it’s stupid and you’ll just get annoyed-”

“I promise I will not be annoyed” Sasuke cut him off again. Naruto took a deep breath.

“Sasuke, it’s really, really, really stupid”

“Naruto, you’re really, really, really stupid if you think I’ll be mad at you for something you can’t control” Sasuke looked up from his spot at on Naruto’s chest, looking up into his eyes. _So blue_. “You can tell me, I won’t be mad, I promise. what’s wrong?”

“I think that’s the most you’ve spoken in a while” Naruto muttered, trying to change the subject. Sasuke held his gaze patiently, squeezing Naruto’s hand every few moments. 

And finally, he was rewarded for his eternal patience.

“I-I’m worried about your stupid mission” Naruto admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. “What if you get hurt? Or leave again? And leave me alone? Or what if you find someone else, Or what if s-”

“If you’re worried about my mission, why don’t you just come with me, dumbass?” Sasuke asked, his voice flat and unwavering. Naruto looked up at him silently, his eyes pleading.

“You’d let me go with you?” he mumbled, but Sasuke could hear his voice breaking with his futile attempt to mask his insecurity all the same, even if he tried to hide it.

“Of course I would. It gets too quiet without your stupid voice anyways” Sasuke teased. Despite the insult attached to the end, Naruto’s smile brightened back to that million-watt grin, and he squeezed Sasuke as tight as he could. Sasuke laughed and shook his head, pressing a kiss to one of the whiskers that adorned his lovers’ cheeks. “I love you, you idiot”

Naruto shifted his face to kiss Sasuke, soft lips meeting gently. When they pulled apart, Naruto’s grin was wider than Sasuke thought humanly possible, his eyes shining with a sparkly blue that rivaled that of the summer sky.

“I love you too”

Arms regained their strong hold on Sasuke’s waist. “But we’re still staying here today” he demanded. Sasuke merely laughed in response, cuddling back up to Naruto’s chest without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!  
> comments & kudos r appreciated :]
> 
> twitter | SAKURA1SM


End file.
